Almost most of their lives
by Anime-love-doctor-15
Summary: Love from When Naruto and Hinataa are like 8 until past the end. going to be lemons later, and some mild violence, also some on Naruto n Sauske FRIENDSHIP!


**This is my first Naruto Fanfic! :D I have no idea if it will be good or bad but please review honestly.  
>I don't own Naruto, sadly.<br>I apologize if it's a huge waste of your time D:.  
>Takes place a little before the very beginning.<strong>

**Almost most of their lives**

**Chapter 1: **

Hinata was sitting at the back of the class, next to Ino who was far too busy ogling at Sauske to notice her own ogling at Naruto. Hinata admired how Naruto was loud and rambunctious, while most were just annoyed by it, she saw it as bravery and guts, the things she didn't think she had.

As usual Naruto and Iruka Sensei were arguing, giving the entire class about a 30-45minite nap. Hinata just stared at Naruto, still too shy to ask him out. "Just do it! The worst he can say is no" She thought to herself, but the idea of Naruto turning her down…. Rejecting her like her father. The idea was far too much for the young Hyuga Princess. So she constantly fought with herself about it.

"Ok Class! Sorry about that interruption… now back to the Chakra Theory." Iruka began again. It looked like the class's naps were over, except for Shikamaru who naps either way.

The class continued until the lunch bell rang. "Ok Class! Class starts again in 1 hour!" and everyone is rushing out the door, except for Shikamaru… still. But as Hinata was getting her things packed up Ino pushed past her violently. "HEY SAUSKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN! WAIT UP!" Ino screeched, as she didn't even notice she knocked all of Hinata's stuff on the floor, stepping on her lunch on her rush out.

Hinata was very used to this whenever she sat next to one of the other girls, or when she sat next to bullies. Even so it upset Hinata to a great deal, stifling a small tear she picked up her bagged lunch, now with the cartoon looking foot step on it, and threw it out.

She did not notice when a slightly shy looking Naruto walked up to her with a brown bag in his hand. "Umm hi Hinata-Chan…" he started, and Hinata quickly shot her head up, unfortunately nailing Naruto right in the chin, making him fall back and hit his head on the edge of a table.

"Ohh My God! NARUTO-KUN!" she slightly yelled/squeaked and she ran up to him. Naruto groaned with his eyes closed and rolled his head around. "Owww… Hinata-Chan? Why did you do that?" he said, sounding very hurt tears welling up in both of their eyes, Hinata's for a different reason.

"Naruto I'm so so sorry! Are you ok? Do you need a medic nin?" She started to say but Naruto sat up and said, "Yeah it's ok Hinata…" She winced as she noticed he dropped the Chan at the end of her name. "I-I'm sorry for bugging you Hinata, it won't happen again." He started to get up again to leave but Hinata gently touched his wrist, Naruto instantly noticed because of his lack of normal human contact.

"No… umm, u di-didn't bo-bo-bother m-m-me… I it w-wa-was an acc-accide-accident." She reached up and touched his chin, but he winced and she noticed it was already purple. Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked honestly confused, "Did I do something wrong already? No wonder I can't make friends…" He sadly thought to himself.

"Be-beca- because I hu-hurt you-your chin" Hinata said as if it were so obvious. Naruto only chuckled a little, his mood already brightened.

"Ohh don't worry this doesn't hurt Hinata-Chan." Naruto replied. Hinata instantly perked up again hearing the Chan in her name again.

"umm th-that's go-go-od…" She started saying. "So why did you come over here?

"Well… I saw that you… umm lost your lunch… so… I…" Naruto was stuttering almost as bad as she was. "?" Naruto half yelled, making Shikamaru shift in his nap.

Hinata blushed until she was redder then a tomato at his offer. "Na-Naruto-kun, i-I could-couldn't take a-away yo-your lun-lunch, i-it wou-would be unfair, wh-what would you e-eat?" She said, trying not to look embarrassed. Naruto obviously put some thought to this before responding. "We can share it!" Naruto yelled, obviously proud of his "Amazing" idea.

Hinata turned red as a beet. "Ohh my god… is this happening?" She asked herself, she was on cloud nine and in hell at the same time. She would be sharing lunch… with Naruto! But also… she would be sharing lunch… with Naruto…. "U-u-uhh 'Clears throat' o-ok-okay…." She stumbled out.

Naruto's Grin instantly turned 5 times bigger than usual. "Great! I hope you like ramen! I sure do! I have a cup of ramen in my bag! Lets just go heat up water and then we can eat!"

At the lunch table people were giving Hinata and Naruto weird looks, but neither seemed to notice. They were both to happy to be in each other's presence. Hinata was opening up, still stammering more than an angry horse but happy none the less.

"YUM!" Naruto said as he slurped down his half of the ramen, Hinata's was still untouched.

"What's wrong Hinata? Aren't you hungry? He asked her and she smiled and blushed.

"Ye-yes Naruto, but I wanted to keep listening to you talk." She said and Naruto seemed perfectly happy with her answer.

"Ok" he simply said and continued with his story. "So there I was in Iruka's room, with the teriyaki sauce and started pouring it all over Iruka's underwea-"He was stopped when Sakura walked over to their table looking pissed.

"Ohh hi Sa-Sakura." Naruto stammered out, but for whatever reason didn't asked her out. "That's weird" Sakura thought to herself.

"NARUTO! LEAVE HINATA ALONE! I'm sure she doesn't want to be seen with a loser like you!" She yelled at Naruto, while Sakura and some other mean girls pushed Naruto off his bench.

Hinata only watched, horrified at how the girls treated Naruto, She noticed Ino and a few other girls weren't there but she didn't care. "Stop it, Stop It, STOP IT!" She thought in her head until she punched Sakura right in the back of the head, sending her face first into the marble, (or whatever the shiny rock on the floor is in schools) making her nose bleed. "STOP BEING SO MEAN TO NARUTO-KUN! WHAT DID HER EVER DO TO YOU?" Hinata yelled right at all of the girls, who were more than shocked to see Hinata act like that. "DON'T BE SUCH LITTLE ASS, NON-OBSERVITANT BITCHES! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT?" Hinata kept yelling while a amazing looking and crying Naruto started getting up from the floor, starting at Hinata.

Everything was fine until Sakura became a bigger bitch then all the rest and tackled Hinata. "DON'T YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU PUPILUS FREEK!" Sakura screeched like a banshee pulling on Hinata's hair. The rolled around, pulling each other's hair and smacking each other until Sakura made her longest and biggest mistake. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HANGING AROUND WITH A NO PARENT, NO GOOD, AND NO GUT LOSER! HE HAS NO FRIENDS AND NO FAMILY! HES NO GOOD FOR ANYONE! HE JUST TAKES UP SPACE!" That's when Sauske and Naruto stepped in; Naruto pushed Sakura off Hinata while Sauske punched her hard. No one was expecting that, not even Naruto no matter how much he enjoyed seeing it.

Sauske looked enraged, breathing heavily, eyes welling up, He pointed at Sakura and the other girls and started with his speech. "Loneliness… suffering…. Parents… you know nothing about it…. You are pampered and get whatever you want, you know nothing of true pain, or loneness, or anything of the sort. Your and evil wicked Banshee in the shell on a small girl… you annoying bitch." He finished up glaring at all of the girls, but more to Sakura who broke down and ran away in tears. No one ran after her.

Naruto walked up to Hinata with tears in his eyes. "Ohh he's upset about Sakura… she was crying in her mind and wasn't going to let him see how badly she was hurting." But then something happened she wasn't expecting. He pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, crying into her shoulder. "Th-Thank you." He whispered to Hinata and pulled her closer.

Hinata was most shocked then if you stood in a tiny puddle with a 1000 Chidoris shot straight into the puddle. All she could do was blush; her cheeks were probably cooked from the heat, and hug him back. "Of cour-course Naruto-kun…" she whispered "Anything for you".

Naruto just kept silent for a little longer, neither noticed that everyone was watching. "Is there anything I could ever do for you Hinata? Anything?" he asked her in a serious tone.

Hinata blushed at the possibilities of one favor from Naruto… but she decided to settle on something maybe he could be happy with too.

"Umm, Na-Na-Naruto-kun? Ma-Ma-maybe we c-can go to I-Ichi-Ichiraku's to-toge-together? Y-you kn-know, like a da-da-da-date?" Hinata blushed furiously, somehow just realizing that he might still turn her down. Hinata started to panic but all she could do was wait.

Naruto was shocked that anyone would let them hug him, let alone want to date him. He was so shocked he was speechless for about 30 seconds, but then Sauske got my attention again by signaling my to focus. "Wow when was Sauske so helpful?" Naruto asked himself, I pulled apart from then hug much to both of their disappointment, but maybe not. He looked Hinata straight in the eye and said " Hinata-chan… I- I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you!" And Naruto busted out his trade mark grin.

In Hinata's head, there were fireworks and she was screaming "YES YES YAY!" in her head for about a minute until she wasn't screaming it in her head, but in real life. She blushed and looked at Naruto. "So when do you want to go out?"

"Any time you want." Naruto said. Then they both realized, everyone one watching and blushed violently. Most people were giggling, some were upset but would not show, and more were not showing any emotion at all. Like Sauske and Shikamaru.

"Let's say Saturday?" She asked quickly, wanting to get out of the spot light as soon as possible.

"Sounds great" Naruto said. "Bye Naruto" She quickly gave him another hug and Hinata quickly ran away blushing like mad.

Just as the crowd started to disperse Sauske called out to Naruto "Hey lemme talk to you dobe" Naruto walked over slightly annoyed by his dobe comment. "What up teme?" Naruto replied, getting a small smile from Sauske. Naruto started again "Umm thanks for… standing up for me to… I guess" Naruto said slowly.

Sauske just gave a half glare, half empty look back at Naruto. "It was the principal of her comment not for you." He stated. Naruto seemed a little sad, "Ohh ight then." Naruto was going to walk away but then Sauske said, " Well I guess the principal still covers you in this…" it sounded kind of forced out, but Naruto took it. " So Sauske, want to go train with me after school?" Naruto asked. Sauske seemed a little happy to hear this. " Sure why not dobe." He said.

"Don't call me dobe you teme!" Naruto yelled, as they both playfully found a new friendship together, while with Hinata some else grew with Naruto… A first Love.

**Ok that was the first Chapter. Comment if you want me to write again! I kinda rushed it since its like 3:30 in the morning and im tired. So night all!**


End file.
